


Doki Dragon Literature Club!

by Osomatsu_niisan



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Other, WoF AU, and just more dragony stuff, basically it's ddlc without the cool game breaking stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsu_niisan/pseuds/Osomatsu_niisan
Summary: Basically, a retelling of DDLC, but within the Wings of Fire universe.--------Meet M.C. He's your typical IceWing, not really set on joining a club. However, that all changes one day when his old friend Sayori basically drags him to the literature club. Along the way, MC sees things aren't what they appear. What is Monika hiding, and what will she do to keep that hidden?
Kudos: 2





	Doki Dragon Literature Club!

"Everyone, the new member is here!"

"I told you, don't call me a new member..."

MC could feel everyone's eyes on him as he walked into the classroom, tailing his old friend Sayori. The IceWing had told her multiple times to tell him ahead of time about these things, but she never bothered to listen. Today, she'd basically tricked him into visiting her club. This is just what I get for confiding in her, MC thought. Sayori seemed to be bouncing on her claws as he ducked his head to enter.

Sayori had always been airheaded, even for a laidback dragon such as a RainWing. It honestly baffled MC how she'd survived this long. He would never be friends with someone like her today, but it worked out since Sayori and MC had been friends for so long. 

MC was dragged out of his thoughts as a low cough sounded through the room. The IceWing blinked and shook his head, and located the sound. It had come from a very petite looking NightWing, whose wings were folded tightly across her back. Her eyes were a light shade of purple, which MC instantly felt chills through his already icy body looking into.

"Welcome to the Literature Club. Sayori always says nice things about you," she said, her voice smooth and silky. She spoke in a low voice, almost as if it was a struggle to even let the words work their way from her throat. Her scales almost seemed to glitter in the sunlight.

"Seriously?? You brought a boy?? Way to kill the atmosphere!" a smaller dragon shouted. She was a SkyWing, but the tip of her tail, her spines and horns didn't match your typical SkyWing. Her scales were a vibrant pink, and there seemed to be a bit of smoke billowing from her nostrils. A red ribbon was intertwined with her horns. 

"Ah, MC! What a nice surprise! Welcome to the club!" a third dragon chimed in, and MC instantly recognized this dragon. Her almost perfect figure, her dazzling salmon scales, her beautiful glittering eyes of emerald, her big white bow.

MC found his words stuck in his throat. All these dragons.. they were so UNBELIEVABLY cute!!

"What are YOU looking at?! If you want to say something, just say it!" snapped the smaller dragon, and MC found himself stumbling over his claws for a moment. "Ah! S-sorry..." his words fumbled. "Natsuki..." the NightWing grumbled. The smaller SkyWing just huffed. Ah. So her name was Natsuki. MC didn't recognize her at all. She must be a first year, he thought to himself. She'd also made the cupcakes that Sayori had used to bait MC in, apparently.

"You can just ignore her when she's moody," Sayori whispered into MC's ear, causing the IceWing to flinch. Before he could process her words, she had already turned back towards the other dragons.

"Anyways! This is Natsuki, always full of energy!" Sayori gestured with her wing towards the small SkyWing, who just turned her head and snorted. More smoke arose from her nostrils. "And this is Yuri! She's the smartest one in this entire club!" Sayori beamed, her wing pointing towards the NightWing, who shifted her weight across her talons. "D-don't say things like that..." she said softly, almost seeming embarrased by the compliments. MC could see she must have a hard time keeping up with these other girls.

"Ah, well.. I guess it's nice to meet you both..?" MC honestly had no idea how he was supposed to react. It just felt really awkward. "It's nice to meet you too," Yuri said, regaining her posture, her wings shuffling a bit on her back. "Whatever..." Natuski sighed, her tail swishing through the air.

"And it sounds like you already know Monika?" Sayori sounded almost impressed, and MC could swear he saw sparkles in the RainWing's aqua eyes. "Er.. yeah..." MC stumbled over his words again. Wow, you're making a GREEEAAAT first impression, he thought to himself. "That's right! It's so nice to see you again, MC!" Monika beamed, her perfect white teeth almost blinding MC. God damn Monika, she was always so perfect and pristine.

"Well, we were in the same class last year, but we didn't really talk that often," MC explained, reaching a talon to the back of his neck, picking at a scale that had suddenly started to itch. She'd been the most popular dragon in the class, probably the entire academy. She was smart, athletic, as well as drop-dead beautiful for a SkyWing. So basically, entirely out of MC's league.

"Y-You too, Monika.." MC blurted out awkwardly. Thankfully, the SkyWing did not seem to hear him. Sayori suddenly span around, poking her tail into MC. "Hey, come sit down, MC! We made some room for you!" She said excitedly, bouncing on over to a table formed with desks. She was right, there was extra room by her and Monika. "I'll even get the cupcakes!" she shrieked, causing MC to flinch. Why was he friends with her again?

"Hey! I made 'em, I should go get 'em!" Natsuki protested, stomping one of her legs. "Ah! Sorry! I just got excited.." Sayori bowed her head in apology. Natsuki just stared at her for a moment, then turned up her snout and scurried off. "I can make some tea as well," Yuri bowed her head, and turned tail.

MC watched both of them. Natsuki carefully picked up a wrapped tray in her mouth, and Yuri opened a closet in the back of the room. Feeling awkward, MC slid into the seat beside Sayori, whose scales seemed to flash yellow for a moment before settling on their usual light pink color. Since MC was an IceWing and not a RainWing, he was no expert on their scale colors, but from what he knew, yellow seemed to be the color of excitement.

Natsuki marched back over to the table, holding her head and tail high. She gently placed the tray onto the desks and smirked. "Well, are you ready?" she asked and Sayori made a strange noise that MC could only interpret as a yes. "Of course!" Monika cheerfully spoke up, resting her tail along her talons. Natsuki nodded and pulled the foil off the tray, revealing at least a dozen fluffy cupcakes, adorning white icing, decorated to resemble different dragon tribes. Chocolate and black icing were used to resemble the horns and markings.

"Whoa!" Sayori exclaimed, her eyes sparkling as she takes in the sight of the beautiful sweets. Natsuki puffed out her chest, obviously taking pride in her creation. "They're so cute!!!" Sayori shouted, bouncing slightly. "Wow! I had no idea you were so good at baking, Natsuki," Monika commented, staring at Natsuki before sneaking another look at the cupcakes. "Well, you know. Just take one, we don't have all day!" Natsuki quipped.

Sayori excitedly reached for a cupcake, her arm moving so fast it was a pink blur. Monika was next, grabbing a cupcake gently. MC hesitated for a moment, but he couldn't be rude. He gently took a cupcake. "MMM! SO GOOD!" Sayori chirped, her mouth full of cupcake. Somehow, she got icing on her snout already. 

MC could feel Natsuki's silent gaze burning into his neck as he turned the cupcake in his talons. Almost as if she was waiting for him to take a bite, savor the flavor. So that's just what he did. The explosion of flavor that coated the IceWing's mouth was almost undescribable. It was very sweet, and he wondered for a moment if the small SkyWing had made it herself.

"This is very good, Natsuki! Thank you.." MC said, crumbs spilling out of his jaws as he talked through his chews. Natsuki turned her head away. "Why're you thanking me?? I didn't make them for you or anything!" she blurted, her tail whipping behind her. MC reached for a second cupcake, not making eye contact with Natsuki. "I thought you did? Because Sayori s-" he couldn't even finish his thought before Natsuki stormed off to another corner of the room.

Yuri returned to the table after what felt like an eternity but was easily four minutes. She gently placed the teapot by the tray. She then placed teacups by everyone's seat. "You're allowed to keep a teaset in here?" mumbled MC through cupcake. "The teachers allow us to, it's alright," Yuri stated, before adding a quick "After all, tea helps with reading, don't you agree?".

"I. I guess-" MC mumbled, unsure of what to say in the moment. Monika giggled. "Don't worry, she's just trying to impress you," she said, gently poking her talon against MC's wrist. Yuri made a noise, throwing up her wings to hide her face. "So.." Monika cleared her throat, causing MC to jump, dropping his cupcake onto the table, which Sayori promptly snapped up. 

"What made you consider the Literature Club?" Monika asked, picking her claws at the table. MC shifted uncomfortably. He was hoping this question wouldn't pop up, but he sighed. He had to grin and bear it. "I, uh.. I haven't joined a club yet and Sayori seemed really happy here so.." he said, hoping the awkward tone to his voice wasn't detected by Monika. Thankfully, she seemed to ignore it, gaining a big smile across her face. "Well, that's okay! We'll make sure you're right at home here, alright? As president, it's my duty to make my club exciting for everyone involved!" she said.

MC coughed. "Monika, I thought you were in that debate club. What made you start this one, when you could be in any major club" he asked, the question slipping from his jaws before he could catch himself. Monika giggled. "To be honest with you MC, I really hate the politics around the major clubs. It feels like it's a blur of arguing about event planning and whatnot. I'd rather have a quiet club based in something I enjoy and turn it into something special. Besides, if it encourages others to get into literature, it's a dream come true!" she admitted, tracing a claw along the grooves of the desk.

"Monika's a great leader!" Sayori blurted out, devouring the remaining cupcakes, with Natsuki watching on in both disgust and surprise. Yuri nodded, a silent agreement to Sayori. "I'm just.. surprised more people aren't here! I guess it must be hard for a new club, huh?" MC shifted his weight in his chair. Monika shrugged. "I guess you could say that. Not many people really want to put in effort to start and support something new, especially when it's something like literature. But, you have to work hard to convince people it's fun. It also makes events like the festival that much more fun.

"I'm confident we can all grow this club before graduation, though!" Monika said, banging a fist down on the wood, which startled Sayori, causing her scales to spiral between purple and a dark grey, before settling back on pink. 

"Right, everyone?" Monika questioned, her eyes darting through the room. "Yeah!" Sayori cheered, licking her maw. "You know it!!" Natsuki shouted, her eyes sparkling with a dash of confidence. "We'll do our best," Yuri chimed in.

Silence drizzled over the club, and MC took the opportunity to stretch his wings. Yuri spoke up again. 

"So, MC, what kind of things do you read?" the NightWing inquired, picking at the desk with her claws. MC felt a rush of heat around his ears. "Well..." he trailed off. He couldn't tell her that he barely read. His parents had never been big on scrolls, and it was hard to keep his attention on them. 

"Ah.. I guess you don't read often.." Yuri replied dejectedly, and MC blurted out a "Well, that can change!" in response. Why did you say that???, his brain screeched at him. He ignored it.

"What about you, Yuri?" MC asked, curious to hear more. "Well..." she began, trailing off quickly, regaining her words. "I tend to enjoy those that contain stories with deeply built fantasy worlds, really. Anything that immerses you is a worthy read," Yuri said, her eyes sparkling with every word out of her mouth.

"I've also been reading horror lately, actually." she added, taking a sip from her teacup. MC looked over at Sayori, who was lapping up the tea with her tongue and rolled his eyes. Classic Sayori. "Really? I wouldn't have expected that from someone as gentle as you, Yuri," Monika commented, looking up from her teacup. 

Yuri opened her mouth as if to say something, but was cut off. "Ugh, I hate horror," Natuski mumbled from across the room. "Why's that?" Yuri asked. "Well, I just-" Natsuki started, her eyes darting towards MC, but quickly looking away. "Never mind." she finished. 

"Oh, that's right! You like to write about cute things, right, Natsuki?" Monika chimed in, placing her teacup down. Natsuki jumped. "Wh-what?? Where on Pyrrhia did you get that idea?" she shrieked, her wings flaring out. "You left some parchment behind last meeting. It looked like you were working on a poem called--" 

"Don't say it out loud!!" Natsuki hissed, the words roping together into one. "And give that back!!" Natuski grabbed the piece of paper from Monika's talons. "Fine," Monika sighed. Sayori chuckled. "Your cupcakes, your poems.. everything about you is ADORABLE, Natsuki!" the RainWing chirped, jumping from her chair to put a wing around the smaller SkyWing. 

"I'm not cute!" Natsuki protested. From all of that, only one thing had gotten MC's full attention. "Natsuki, you write your own poems?" the IceWing asked, his tail twitching with pure curiosity. "I-I guess. Sometimes. Why does it matter to you??" the SkyWing huffed, turning her snout up. 

"I just think that's impressive," the IceWing awkwardly answered, his tail coming to a standstill. "Why don't you share them?" Monika inquired. "No!" Natsuki blurted out. Silence. She looked away. "Y-You wouldn't really like them..." the SkyWing said, looking down at her claws. 

"Not very confident yet?" MC asked. 

"I understand how Natsuki feels. Sharing writing of that level takes more than simply confidence. The truest form of writing is writing to oneself. You must be willing to open up to your readers, exposing your vulnerabilities and showing even the deepest reaches of your heart," the NightWing explained, dipping her head. 

"Ah! Do you have writing experience too, Yuri? Maybe if you shared some of your work, it could make Natsuki confident enough to share hers?" Monika questioned. Yuri did not answer.

"I guess it must be the same for her," MC whispered softly. "Aww, I wanted to read everyone's poems..." Sayori complained. The room went silent for a moment.

"Alright, everyone! I have an idea!" Monika chirped. Natsuki and Yuri looked to the SkyWing, confused looks in their eyes. "Hm?" Natsuki vocalized. "Let's all go home and write our own poems!" Monika said, an excited twinkle materalizing in her eyes. "That way, everyone is even!". 

"Um..." Natsuki mumbled. Yuri did not speak. "Yeah! Let's do it!" Sayori cheered, bouncing up and down on the tips of her claws. "Plus, now that we have a new member, I think it could help us all get more comfortable with each other, and strengthen the bond between us!" Monika added, looking over at MC. "Isn't that right, MC?" she asked.

Without thinking, MC let his words slip fro his tongue. "Hold on, we still have a problem. I never said I'd join! Sayori may have convinced me to come stop by and have a look, but I didn't make a decision. Plus, I have other clubs to look at..." that last sentence trembled on his tongue, almost inaudible. 

All four girls looked at the IceWing, dejected.

MC took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright, I've made my decision. I'll join the Literature Club," he said, not wanting to let them down. Especially not Sayori. With those words, all of their eyes lit up. "Yay! I'm so happy!" Sayori cheered, running towards MC and throwing her wings around him. She was bouncing.

"H-Hey.." MC stumbled over his words. "You scared me for a moment, MC," Yuri commented. "Yeah, if you'd come for the cupcakes only, I would've been mad," Natsuki stated. "Then that makes it official! Welcome to the Literature Club, MC!" Monika said, the excitement in her tone barely disguised.

"Thanks..?" MC asked, unsure of what to say. Sayori still had her wings around him, her head against his neck. Monika clapped her hands together. "Okay, everyone! I think that we can end today's meeting on a good note!" she chirped, her wings opening and folding.

"Remember tonight's assignment! Write a poem to bring to the next meeting so we can all share!" Monika looked over at MC. "I look forward to seeing how you express yourself," she said.

"Y-yeah..." MC stammered, knowing his writing skills were probably not enough to impress the class star. 

As Natsuki and Yuri moved to put everything away, MC looked down at Sayori. "Hey, MC?" she asked, causing the IceWing to jump slightly. "Since we're here do you.. want to go home together?" she asked. Right. She and MC never really got to fly home together since she was always staying after school for the club. "Sure, might as well," MC shrugged. It'd be nice to revist old times. "Yay!" the RainWing cheered, causing MC to reel back.

\------

That night, MC lay in his room, staring blankly at a blank scroll. He had no idea what he should write. His mind was rolling, zinging between the four girls. Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, and of course, Monika. Would the IceWing really be happy staying after school in a literature club? Well, he guessed it could bring him closer to one of the four. Maybe even all four, if he tried hard enough. It was settled then. The IceWing would start writing poems. He'd start making the best out of the circumstances. Besides, it was a literature club. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
